A New Perspective
by DanWolf92
Summary: Sorry about the previous upload. It did not look right. Here is the corrected version. Sorry for not posting in a while. Hope you enjoy the story. Description in first chapter. Read and Review. Please leave your comments. I read everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Perspective**_

Ember is a young ghost that is lost and is found by our favorite halfa, Danny Phantom. When Danny finds her, he decides to take her and help her. As he helps her, the two start to become a family, but little did Danny know that he will start to have a family of his own. A person from his past arrives to help him and someone from his future comes to be with him. If you want to know the rest, read and review.

 **Chapter 1: Ember Meets Danny**

It was a quiet day in the Ghost Zone and all of the Denizens were all in their realms staying quiet and not causing any trouble to any other Denizens, all except for one, Ember, the four year old rocker ghost girl. Ember was one of the few children in the Ghost Zone and she hated it. She did not like how there was only just her and two other ghost children in the Ghost Zone, and she did not like that at all. She wanted to be able to hang out with more than just YoungBlood and Box Lunch. She wanted to hang out with more kids her age, but she knew that it was going to be impossible. As Ember was floating through the Ghost Zone all by herself, a thought came into her mind.

'I wish that there was a way out of the Ghost Zone. I want to see what it is like now in the human world. I want to know what has changed since I died.' Not a minute later did the thought that Ember had did a vortex of green swirling energy appeared right before her. Upon seeing it, she was confused as to what it was. She knew that she was not going to go and fly right straight through it. With curiosities peaked a bit, she first poked her head through to see what was on the other side, and to her surprise, what she saw surprised her greatly. She saw that it was the human world. Upon seeing it, Ember, without any hesitation, went through the portal and was now in the human world. It was as soon as she flew through the portal did it close right behind her leaving her in the human world. Upon happening, Ember started to freak out. She had to get back to the Ghost Zone for at least she was safe there and would be able to take care of herself, but with her now in the human world, she was all alone, completely. She knew that she was going to have to figure out how to survive somehow.

A couple of days had gone by since Ember had arrived in the human world and she was already experiencing problems. One was that she always had to look for food to eat to keep up her energies if she did not want her afterlife to fade and she needed to find a place to rest. It was also during those couple of days that Ember had tried to ask other's on the street for help.

"Excuse me sir, can you please help me?" she asked as sweetly as possible. The man that looked at her just scoffed but before he left, he spoke up to her.

"Why would I help you? You are just an annoying little brat and a filthy one at that. Who would want to help you?" Upon hearing what this man said to her, Ember started to cry due to what the man said to her. He was right. During the days that she had stayed in the human world, she had a huge amount of dirt and filth on her that would make her look like a common runaway. Another factor was what she was wearing. She was wearing torn up clothing that had holes everywhere and she even had some gloves that were the same way. Still remembering what the man said to her, Ember still continued to cry. It was as she was crying did she hear a voice speak up to her.

"Are you alright there little one?" asked the gentle voice that Ember heard. Upon hearing this voice speak up to her, she turned around and saw that there was someone who was asking if she was alright. Upon hearing him, Ember turned towards the man and spoke up in his direction.

"No I am not sir. I am lost and I am all alone." It was as soon as she said this did she feel herself being picked up by the man and was curious as to where she was now going with the man. Ember wanted to struggle out of his clutches, but something told her not to and to trust what the man was doing. It was as Ember was still being carried by the man did she have to know something, his name, and that is what she did.

"Uh, sir, if you do not mind me asking, but what is your name?" Ember asked wanting to know.

"My name is Danny. What is your name little one?"

"Ember. That is my name," was her response to what was asked of her. Ember still allowed her to be carried by Danny until she saw a house in the distance that Danny was walking to. Upon seeing this, she knew that she had to ask what he was doing.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"What I am doing is that I am bringing you to my house. You are a lost little girl and someone like you should not be alone. I am going to help you find your parents." When Ember heard that he was going to try to find her parents, she knew that she had to tell him something about herself that he needed to know.

"Danny, you won't be able to find my parents at all."

"Why is that?"

"It is because I am a ghost." When Danny heard this, he looked at the little girl that was in his arms and could not believe that he had a ghost in his arms the entire time. The other thing that kind of confused Danny was that if she was a ghost, why didn't his ghost sense go off at all. That is right. You heard it right. Danny is also a ghost as well, but he is not a full ghost. Danny is a halfa, a person that is half-human and half-ghost. How he was like that was due to his parents invention called the Fenton Ghost Portal that was made in the basement when he was 14. Upon receiving the news from Ember of who she was, Danny looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"What are you smiling about Danny?" she asked wanting to know.

"It is nothing. Nothing at all. I am glad to know that you did tell me the truth." Ember smiled at Danny when she heard this and was happy to know that he was not freaking out at all due to the fact that she was a ghost at all. Danny continued to walk with Ember in his arms until he got to the door of his house. As soon as he opened up the door, he continued to hold onto Ember for he wanted her to get cleaned up first. It was as she was still being held by him that she had to ask of what he was doing.

"Uh, Danny, where are you taking me?" she asked with a bit of trepidation.

"I am taking you to the bathroom for you to get cleaned up. I can tell that it has been a while since you have had a chance to be clean. So, while you are taking your bath I will be bringing up a pair of fresh clothes for you to wear." When she heard this, she was happy to see that he actually did care for her. Upon seeing the bathroom, she started the tub and prepared to get clean. As she was getting cleaned up, Danny went upstairs to get the old clothes that his mother had held onto when both Danny and Jazz were growing up. Upon judging how Ember looks, he guessed her to be at least four years old. With that guess in his mind, Danny went to the box that held the clothes when Jazz was four and brought them down. It was as he came down from the attic that he saw and noticed that Ember was done with her bath. Upon seeing that she had a towel wrapped around her, Danny motioned for Ember to follow him to a bedroom to where she could get changed.

"Alright Ember, since I did not know what could have fit you or anything like that, I grabbed my sister's clothes from when she was younger for you to try out. I would like for you to look through them to see what you like." Ember heard this and she was still in shock to see how he was helping her. It was then that Ember thought back to Desiree, a wish granting genie ghost, which she would always go to for a chance to get cleaned up and for a fresh change of clothes. It was as she saw the clothes that she knew that she had to ask.

"Danny, where did you find the clothes?"

"Oh, my mother kept both my baby clothes as well as my sister's baby clothes. She loves to hold onto them to where she can look at them and reminisce about the past when I used to be your age." When she heard this, she looked at Danny and gave him a small smile. Ember continued to look through the clothes until she was able to find something that she liked, a small sundress. When she was completely dressed, she went to Danny and showed him.

"Thank you for the fresh clothes and thank you for helping me, but I do not want to bother you anymore. If you want, I can leave." When Danny heard this, he knew that he had to stop her.

"Ember, you do not have to leave at all. I would not mind taking care of you. I can tell that your afterlife must have been tough. I would also like to guess that you have been living all alone for your entire afterlife, is that right?" Danny asked her. When this was asked of her, she knew that she had to tell Danny.

"I have been alone for nearly all of my afterlife, except for a couple of times when Desiree would help me out, just like you have, but never had she once told me that I could stay. You are the first to have ever done that for me." When Danny heard Desiree's name, he started to think as to how she could have helped this little girl that was in front of him. It was as he was thinking that he had a clue. He thought that Desiree did everything that he did for her. A chance to get cleaned up and a fresh change of clothes. Danny then looked back at Ember and saw that she still looked different. He noticed that she still had flaming hair and that her skin was a teal color. Knowing that no one that he knew had features like that, he came up with a solution. He had to make Ember look human and he knew the only way to do it, but before attempting, he wanted to ask her.

"Ember if you had a chance to look human, would you take it?" When she heard this, she was shocked. To have the chance to look like a human would be better for her for she would actually fit in with everyone. Looking at Danny, she nodded her head vigorously up and down nodding 'yes'. Danny saw this and knew what he had to do next.

"If that is the case, would you please follow me? I know a place that might help be able make you look like a human. Since I see that you are already dressed, let's head on out." Not wanting to waste any time at all, Ember flew right to Danny's head and just sat on his shoulders. Danny saw this and he just laughed at what she did, but he did not care at all. If this is how she wanted to be carried then let it be. Luckily for Danny, when they arrived at Waverly Dye's, which only took Danny ten minutes to get to, he had to get Ember off his shoulders for he had to look around to find the proper dye's. As he was looking around, he saw a section in the store that was labeled 'hair dyes' and 'skin dyes'. Upon seeing this section, he looked at what the selection was. As he looked at Ember who was standing beside him, he thought of what would look best for her. It was as he was thinking that it came to him. He would grab a bottle of skin dye that would match his skin color, well close to his hue. As he was now looking at the hair dye's, he looked at Ember and had a question that he wanted to ask her.

"Ember, what color hair would you like to have?" As she heard this, she thought about it for a bit and did not know what she wanted. It was she looked at Danny did she see his hair color, his raven color black hair.

"I want your hair Danny." When he heard this, he smiled. Looking back at the shelf, he grabbed a bottle of raven-black. Having everything ready, he bought the items and went back to his home. When they both arrived, he read the instructions on the bottle and saw that the skin dye had to be diluted in water first then the person is then submerged in the water dye color. One thing that Danny was able to do was that when he was at the store, he bought a couple of miscellaneous items such as a hair-cap and a couple of place holdings for the fingers as well. With everything now in his hands, he looked at Ember and spoke up to her.

"Ember, can you please follow me to the bathroom?"

"Okay Danny." Ember followed Danny to the bathroom and it was there did Danny start to get the preparations ready to transform Ember. When she saw what he was doing, Ember began to wonder of what he was doing. She was about to ask when she heard Danny speak up instead.

"Ember, are you ready to look like a human?" Not wanting to waste a second at all, Ember quickly took off her clothes and jumped in the tub. As soon as she was in, Danny grabbed the skin dye that he was going to apply first. With careful ease, Danny started to apply the skin dye first making sure that Ember was covered from head to toe. He was able to get every part of her, except for her face, which for him was going to be difficult, but he had an idea.

"Can you please put this hair cap on?"

"Why Danny?"

"It is so that way your hair does not turn the same color as your skin." Hearing this from Danny, she took the hair cap that was given to her and put it on. Once it was on, Danny looked at her and spoke up again.

"Now this is going to sound crazy, but can you please close your eyes and hold your breath? I am unable to get your face, and you going under the water is the only way that it will be able to get applied." Hearing Danny's explanation, Ember began to hold her breath and she submerged herself in the water. About twenty seconds went by when Ember came back up with human looking skin everywhere. Once she was done, Danny started to drain the tub thus allowing Ember to step out of the tub. Once she was out, she was about to dry herself off when Danny stopped her.

"Ember, can you please not dry yourself off for about a minute? The skin dye has to set in." When she heard this, she listened to Danny and waited for about a minute to go by until she would be able to dry herself off. Once she was done, she noticed that Danny was starting up the water again, which confused her.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"I need to fix your hair. That is the last thing that I have to do." Ember heard this and knew that he was right and she let him fix her hair so that way she would look like a human everywhere. Once Danny knew that the water was at a good temperature, he asked Ember to politely lean her head over the tub so that way he could apply the hair dye. Ten minutes went by until Danny was done with the hair dye. Once that was done, he let Ember know that she had to wait another minute for her to dry her hair off. Once that time passed, she was able to dry her hair off and once she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, and with what she saw, she was happy to see what she know looked like. She now looked like a girl that could easily pass for a human. Upon seeing her full transformation, Ember went to Danny and started to give him a hug. It was as she was hugging him that she spoke up.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Danny looked at the little girl that was before him and knew that he was going to be taking care of her for a long time to come.

The days had been going by quickly for the two and it was also during those days as well that Ember was loving the time that Danny was spending with her. It was also during one of those days as well when Ember was getting ready to go to bed, and it was she was being tucked in by Danny, did she softly say in her sleep the words that would change Danny's life.

"I love you dad," she said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too, my little angel." It was there and then did the two finally became a small family due to the small changes that the two brought upon one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: More Changes – A New Halfa**

The days went by for both Danny and Ember and the two loved each and every day that has passed. It was also during those days as well did the two do many new things together as father and daughter. Almost everyone that has seen Danny and Ember thought that they were father and daughter, and he was even asked that by many people, and Danny's response to everyone was that he was Ember's adoptive father. When the women heard this, they all looked at Danny with lustful eyes, and he knew it. There was one person especially who was looking at Danny with lustful eyes, Paulina Sanchez, one of Danny's old classmates from Casper High. Upon seeing her, Danny knew that he was going to have to be careful when it came to Paulina.

"Hey Paulina, what's up?" Danny asked her as she approached him.

"I just want to know if what I heard from my friends is true or not. Did you really decide to adopt that little girl there?" Danny did not have to answer that question directly for all he did was nod his head 'yes.' Upon receiving his answer, Paulina knew that she had to ask him a question that came to her a few days ago.

"So Danny, I was wondering if maybe you and I can get together, you know, for a date?" When Danny heard this, he knew the answer that he was going to give Paulina, and the answer that he gave to her was 'no'. When Paulina heard his response, she was surprised to see and to hear that there was someone that said no to a date to her, and everyone knew what her definition of date meant. Upon getting her answer, she started to storm off and started to grumble under her breath.

Danny just saw Paulina storm off and he knew that it was for the better for him to not get involved with Paulina at all. When he knew that he was alone with his new daughter, he went back to playing with her again. It was as he was playing with his new daughter did Ember decide to say something.

"Who was she dad?" she asked quite curiously. Danny looked at Ember and knew what he had to say to her.

"She is just a bad person. That is all that you need to know," he said as he was giving Ember a nice warm smile. The day continued to go on beautifully for the both of them when their peaceful day was interrupted when the two of them heard an explosion. Upon hearing the explosion, Danny knew what caused it, but he knew that he could not leave Ember all alone. He would not have been a good father if he decided to leave his only daughter. Knowing that there was only one thing he could do, Danny grabbed Ember and started to walk towards the explosion. What he saw did not shock him at all.

Skulker was flying through Amity Park trying to find a certain person that he has been hunting down for years, the one and only, Danny Phantom. Skulker kept on using his missiles to blast everything that was in sight in hopes that it would make Danny appear right before him, and to his surprise, he did arrive. Upon seeing him, Skulker charged towards him and was about to fight him.

Danny looked at Skulker and noticed that he was charging straight for him. He knew that he had to protect his new daughter from any harm that would hurt her, but he knew that he did not want to reveal his secret yet to his daughter, but he knew that he had no choice but to reveal his secret to his daughter. Before charging towards Skulker, Danny quickly looked at Ember and started to let her know something important.

"Ember, I am sorry for dragging you into this. I am so sorry, but I have to go and fight that ghost right now."

"What can you do Daddy? You are only human." Upon hearing this, Danny looked at his daughter and smiled. It was right there did he transform into his ghost half right in front of her and fly off towards Skulker. When this happened, Ember was in shock with what she just saw. She just saw her new dad transform right into a ghost right before.

"I can't believe it. My dad, my new dad, is both ghost and human. Oh, I wish that I was just like him as well, but I know that I can't be." Ember looked at her new dad fight the ghost was right above the city that she did not notice that another ghost appeared right behind her. It was until she came closer to her that she spoke up.

"I heard your wish little one. I can make your wish come true." When Ember heard this voice, she turned around and saw someone that she knew, Desiree. Upon seeing her, she threw her little arms around her neck and started to hug her.

"Desiree. I missed you so much," Ember said as she was still hugging her. Desiree saw the small child hugging her and knew that she had to ask a question.

"How do you know my name?" she asked the little girl, not knowing that it was Ember. She let go of the hug that she was giving Desiree and knew that she had to tell her.

"Dessy, it is me. It's Ember." When Desiree heard this, she looked at the girl and could not believe her eyes. Upon seeing and knowing that it was Ember, Desiree took the child in her arms and started to give her a much bigger hug.

"Oh Ember, it is so good to see you. I must say though. I can't believe that you are a human again," she said as she continued to hold Ember in her arms. It was as she was still holding her did Ember speak up.

"But I am not human."

"What do you mean?" Ember looked at Desiree and knew that she had to tell her.

"My new dad helped me look like this." When she said the word 'dad' towards Desiree, she was shocked. She knew that she had to know who her dad was.

"Ember, who is your new dad?" Ember did not have to say anything to Desiree at all for she pointed at the sky and pointed towards Danny Phantom. When Desiree saw that she was pointing at him, she was shocked to know that the savior of Amity Park was her dad. With Ember still in her arms, she looked at her and knew that she had to ask an important question.

"Ember, do you really want to be like your dad?" she asked with genuine concern. Not saying anything at all again, Ember shook her head 'yes'. Knowing that she heard the word 'wish', Desiree used her ghostly magical powers and made her wish come true, but without any side effects at all.

"So you wished it, so shall it be," Desiree said as she used her powers on Ember. As she was using her powers, she concentrated thoroughly and made sure that the wish that she had just casted was not a double edged wish. As soon as Desiree was done casting the wish, she looked at Ember and knew that she had to tell her.

"There you go Ember. You are now like your dad, a halfa. If you want to transform into your new ghost half, all you have to do is to concentrate and your will be just like your dad." When she heard this, Ember looked at Danny's costume and thought about a costume that looked similar to his. Ember concentrated hard enough when she felt a strange energy surround her. Upon feeling the strange sensation, she knew that she had to look to see what her change included. Ember went to the nearest window and what she saw surely did surprise her. She saw that her hair was now snowy white, just like Danny's, her dad, she now wore a suit just like his, but with the letters EP on her chest, and noticed that there was a little skirt added to her change. Upon seeing her new self, her second new self to be exact, she squealed in delight for she knew that she was happy. Before leaving to go and help her dad fight, Ember looked at Desiree for she knew that she had to thank her for what she did for her.

"Thank you Dessy. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go and help out my dad." With that said, Ember flew off towards the fight that was happening between both Skulker and Danny.

Danny was still fighting Skulker and he had to admit that he was having a tough time beating Skulker for he knew that Skulker had gotten stronger. Danny was on the defensive trying to evade the attacks that Skulker was giving him. It was as the fight was still progressing between the two did an ecto-blast come out of nowhere hitting Skulker dead on the head, which made him stumble back a bit allowing Danny to go on the offensive. As Danny was now on the offensive, a thought came to him.

'Where did that ecto-blast come from?' As he continued to fight Skulker, he noticed more ecto-blasts hitting Skulker, and each time it was the head. Danny knew that he had to find out who was shooting the ecto-blasts, so as he was fighting, he was looking as to where the ecto-blasts were coming from, and he was able to find out where it came from when he saw another ecto-blast hit Skulker, again on the head. Danny was able to pay attention enough to find out where it came from and to his surprise, he saw a girl that had snowy white hair and green eyes just like his wearing a small hazmat suit. Upon seeing her, he knew that he had to ask her a question.

"Who are you little one?" What happened next surely did surprise Danny for what he heard from the little ghost girl.

"Daddy," she said as she threw her arms around him giving him a hug. When Danny heard this, he only knew of one person that would call him dad, Ember, his new daughter. Upon seeing the new change in Ember, Danny was shocked to see that her daughter looked exactly just like him. Knowing that there was not enough time to talk to his daughter as he was still fighting and did not want her to get hurt at all, Danny went back to Skulker to finish the fight, and he was able to within a matter of seconds. Once Danny knew that Skulker was trapped in the FentonThermos, he flew right back to his daughter for he had a couple of questions that he had to ask her.

"Ember, can you please tell me how you look like this?" Danny asked somewhat concerned for her. Ember was able to hear the concern that her dad was giving and she knew that she had to tell him.

"To tell you the truth, I made a wish and it was granted. Desiree, the wishing ghost, was able to make me into what I wanted to be." When Danny heard the name Desiree again, he remembered that she would help out Ember in the Ghost Zone, back when she used to be a denizen of the Ghost Zone. Still looking at his daughter, he had a question that he had to ask her.

"Can you please tell me why you wanted to be like me?" he asked with a fatherly tone. Ember looked up at her new father and knew that he had to tell him.

"The reason why dad is because I wanted to help you. Desiree was the only one that helped me in getting what I want. And plus, I already knew Desiree when I used to live in the Ghost Zone. She used to take care of me and feed me sometimes. Please do not undo my wish." Danny looked at his daughter and saw that she wanted these powers. Not wanting to be a bad father at all, Danny looked at his daughter and knew what he had to say.

"If this is what you want, then I will support you. If you want, I can train you so that way you can become stronger." When Ember heard this, she was squealing in delight. It was there did Danny, as well as Ember, know that the bond that the two had developed between one another was not going to be broken at all, but little did the two know was that there was going to be someone else that was going to be involved with the lives of both Ember and Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Desiree**

Desiree looked at how Danny was taking care of Ember and upon seeing what she saw, she was shocked to see how much concern that Danny was showing towards the little ghost girl. As she was still looking at the both of them, Desiree noticed that the two were flying away from the fight. Wanting to know where the two was heading, she decided to follow after the both of them. It was as she was following the two of them did she start to think about Ember.

'I need to see how well Ember is taken care of when she is at home with her new dad.,' Desiree thought to herself as she was still trailing both Danny and Ember. She was about to continue to follow the both of them when she noticed that Danny arrived at his house, and she knew that there was anti-ghost weaponry everywhere. Knowing that she did not want to get hurt at all, Desiree stopped following the two and knew that she had to come up with a way for her to get closer to Danny and Ember without making Danny having to fight her. She continued to think of what to do when the answer was as clear as day. She knew that she had to at least appear human. Upon having the thought, Desiree started to use her powers and focused on a human form. With a thought of what she looked like, Desiree walked to the nearest store to look at the window to see what she looked like. Once she saw herself, she was shocked.

"Why do I look like I am only in my twenties? I thought that I would look older. You know what, let's not think about this. I have to see Ember and how she is taken care of." With her now in her new human form, Desiree slowly and carefully made her way to the door where she knew that Danny lived at. Upon arriving, she knocked a couple of times. She did not have to wait that long at all for someone to come and answer the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Desiree heard from a little girl that answered the door. Upon seeing the little girl that had answered the door, she already knew that it was Ember that she heard and saw. Upon seeing her, Desiree knelt down and spoke up to the little girl.

"Is your dad home?"

"Yes he is. Are you here to meet him?" Desiree did not say anything else but nod her head 'yes' to Ember. As soon as she nodded, she saw Ember scurry off to go and get the person that Desiree wanted to talk to. She knew that she did not have to wait that long at all for Danny to arrive. Upon seeing him, she started to walk to him for she knew that she had to say something before he did, and lucky for her, he was able to.

"Hello. Are you Danny?" She asked wanted to give the impression that she did not know him at first.

"Yes I am. Who is asking?" Desiree knew that she should not lie to Danny and knew that she had to tell him.

"Danny, please do not throw me out when I say who I am. It is me Desiree and I have come to talk to you about your daughter." When Danny heard this, he knew that he had to listen of what Desiree was going to say to her. By not saying anything else to Desiree, he led her to the living room where the two of them would be able to sit down and talk to one another. It was as soon as did the both of them sat down did Danny decided to speak up first.

"Okay Desiree. What is it that you want to talk to me about regarding my daughter?" Upon hearing the question being asked, Desiree already knew of what to say in response.

"I just want to know if you need help raising her. I know that a growing young girl such as herself needs more than a father, so I was kind of hoping that I could somewhat fill the role of the mother for her, providing if it does not cause much trouble at all." When Danny heard what Desiree was suggesting to him, he was caught off-guard. To know that Desiree, the wishing ghost that he would fight on occasions, was offering her help to take care of his new daughter. Danny knew that he would have to think about it. Not wanting to leave Desiree without an answer at all, Danny looked towards her and spoke up.

"Desiree, if you would not mind, could you please stay here for a second? I have to go and ask my daughter something. " When Desiree heard this, she nodded her head yes towards Danny's direction. Danny then left the living room and decided to find his daughter to ask her a question, with Desiree sneaking right behind him. Danny did not have to look for her that long for he was able to find her in her room. Upon seeing her, Danny spoke up causing her to jump a little upon hearing him.

"Ember, can I ask you something."

"Sure dad. What is it?"

"I would like to know how Desiree treated you in the Ghost Zone." When Ember heard this, she knew that she could not lie to her dad. She looked at him and began to tell him everything.

"Like I said before, Desiree was the only one in the Ghost Zone that really took care of me. She made sure that I would have clean clothes, she would feed me, and she would let me sleep at her realm as well if I was really tired. She was the only one that I trusted in the Ghost Zone, and she was the only one as well that would really look out for me as well. I remember that some of the times that whenever a stronger ghost saw me and tried to get me, she would stand in the way and protect me. She does all of the things that you do for me, and I love it, but I really do miss her though."

"Why is that?" Danny asked wanting to know more.

"The reason why I miss her is because she was the only person that I saw as my mom in the Ghost Zone. That is how I saw her. I just wish that she knew that is how I saw her."

"Do not worry Ember. She knows how you feel about her."

"How do you know dad?" Danny looked at his daughter and gently caressed her check with his hand and softy spoke to her.

"It is because she overheard us. Desiree, I know that you are hiding. You can come out now." Upon hearing this, Desiree came out of her hiding place and appeared right in the room. When Ember saw Desiree, and how she looked, she was shocked greatly. Upon seeing Desiree, Ember ran to her and said the first word that was on her mind.

"Mom." Desiree saw Ember running to her and as she was running to her, she bent down and picked her up and started to give her a motherly hug. It was as the two were having their moment that Danny knew that he had to say something.

"Desiree, there is something important that I have to tell you."

"What would that be Danny?" Desiree asked. In her mind, she was hoping for Danny to say that she was going to be staying with him to help raise Ember, but what happened next surely did surprise her.

"Desiree, I would love for you to stay here and help me raise Ember, but we are going to raise her as 'our' daughter." When Desiree heard what he said, she was somewhat slightly confused of what he meant. She was about to ask Danny when she noticed that Danny was starting to kneel down and pull out a box. Upon seeing this, she knew exactly what Danny was doing. Not saying anything at all, she continued to watch Danny, and what she heard next from him started to make her cry.

"Desiree, when I meant by that she was going to be our daughter I meant it, and the only way that I know that can happen is if you become my wife. Would you please marry me, Desiree?" Danny said as he finished as he still saw that Desiree was still crying, but crying tears of happiness. With the tears still in her eyes, Desiree looked at Danny and said the words that she knew that was going to change her life.

"Danny, I will marry you." Upon hearing the words that he was hoping to hear, Danny went right to Desiree and started to kiss her passionately on the lips which caused Desiree to melt. It was there and then did the three come together to be a family, and Ember finally was able to have what she wanted for so long, parents that would love her.


	4. Chapter 4

one of the days that Danny's parents came by to learn more about their new daughter-in-law.

"So Danny, how long have you known Desiree for?" Maddie asked wanting to know more about her new daughter-in-law. Desiree looked over at Danny and already had an answer to give to her.

"Danny and I have known one another or quite some time now. It was only recently that we us had gotten married to take care of our new adopted daughter, but I can't wait to have more children so that way Ember can have a little brother or sister." When Ember heard this coming from her new mom, she was excited. To hear that there could be a chance for a sibling was going to be awesome, but she knew that she was happy with what she currently does have at the time. When Desiree heard this, she was surprised. Danny looked over at her and it was there did she have a blush forming on her cheeks. When Danny saw the blush that was on her face and for her to keep it, out of the blue, Danny planted a passionate kiss on her lips in which Desiree started to moan. With his parents still in the room, they just coughed to get Danny's attention again, which they were able to get rather quite quickly.

"Sorry about that mom and dad, I just wanted to make my wife blush." Desiree heard him and still continued to blush. Still seeing her new in-laws in front of her, she wanted to introduce herself.

"Well, it was nice to meet with the both of you and I can't wait till the next time you come over," Desiree said in her cheerful mood.

"Same here Desiree. I can't wait to do some bonding together as women," Danny's mom said. Desiree looked at Maddie and knew that she could not wait to do some bonding with her. Danny saw the interaction that was happening between his new wife and his mother and he could already tell that he was going to be in a new form of hell, shopping hell. With this thought, Danny mumbled something to himself.

"Oh Clockwork, help me," he muttered to himself. Danny looked at his new wife, and made a suggestion to go to the park with their daughter so that they could all play. Desiree loved the idea and the three made their way to the park, but little did they know that by going to the park that he was going to be meeting the newest member of the ever-growing Fenton Family.

 _Ghost Zone_

In the Ghost Zone, there was a ghost that stood above all. He watched everything that has happened, everything that will happen, or the other possibilities of what could happen. This ghost can control time and would be able to rewind, go forward, or pause any moment that he wanted to. For Clockwork, he was the strongest ghost in the Ghost Zone, next to Pariah Dark who was sleeping in the Coffin of Forever Sleep. In his realm stood a dented FentonThermos, one that was at the near-breaking point and one could see that it would burst at any moment when all of a sudden a hit was thrust upon it, from the inside. It was from this hit that caused the FentonThermos to explode and release the ghost that was within its confinement's, Dark Dan.

When Dan escaped from the FentonThermos, he was happy for he could finally get revenge on the one that imprisoned him within the FentonThermos, his younger self, Danny Phantom.

"Just you wait Daniel. I will make sure that you turn into me, regardless of what you have." Dan then left Clockwork's realm and started to make his way to the human world. It was as he was making his way to the human world that he failed to notice that he was currently changing as well, and Dan was completely oblivious to the changes that was happening to him. As Dan continued to fly throughout the Ghost Zone, he came upon a natural portal.

'Time to release my wrath,' Dan thought to himself. Without hesitation, he flew through the natural portal and made his way to Amity Park to deal with the on that trapped him, Danny Phantom, his younger self. As Dan flew thru the portal, he was unaware of the changes that was happening to his body. Dan continued to fly thru the portal and when he saw the light at the end, he sped up. Upon exiting, he saw that he was in Amity Park, more specifically he was at the park of Amity Park. Knowing that he was where he needed to be, he was about to go off to look for his younger self when he was stopped by a woman.

"Hello there young man, where are your parents?" When Dan heard this, he was confused, and why was this woman calling him young man. With the thought still in his head, he looked at the woman and spoke up to her.

"Who are you calling – " It was when he stopped himself when he heard himself. Dan wanted to know why he sounded like he was a young kid. With curiosity taking over, he went over to the fountain that was in the park and looked at his reflection and he could not believe of what he saw looking back. What he saw was a younger version of himself looking back. He just could not believe it. It was as he was looking at himself that he was not paying attention at all when the same woman came over and spoke up to Dan.

"Are you lost?" she said softly to him. Dan looked at the woman and he wanted to yell at her to get away from him, that he did not need any help, but something else happened that he could not believe at all. For some strange reason to Dan, he started to cry, and he could not stop the tears that was coming from his eyes. He slowly brought his hands to his face and for the first time in a long time, he wiped away his own tears. Dan still could not believe it. How could he go from a big evil ghost to a young looking boy that looked human, and why was he crying the first place? As he was thinking about this, the woman that was speaking to him spoke up once more.

"Why don't you at least let me help you find your parents? I am sure that my husband would not mind helping me out. Why don't you come with me?" The woman gently brought her hand out to Dan with the gesture of her saying 'hold my hand.' With new feelings coming over Dan, he looked at his own hand then at the woman's. With some hesitancy, he grabbed her hands and the two were walking side by side. As they were walking, the woman spoke up to Dan,

"By the way, my name is Desiree. Would you please tell me your name?" When Dan heard this, he could not believe that the woman that he was with was, or is, Desiree. The last time that he saw Desiree was when she was a ghost, so how could she look like a human. Still looking at Desiree, he spoke up to her in return.

"My name is Dan." With small introductions now made, Dan continued to walk with Desiree when the two of them came up a small little picnic area. It was there that Dan could not believe it, but he saw his younger self there sitting on the cloth that was on the ground with a little girl that was sitting in his lap. Upon seeing this, he could only come to the conclusion that it was Danny that was Desiree's husband. Dan could not believe it that it would be this easy to find his younger self. Upon seeing him, he wanted to go to him and started to beat him up, but oddly enough, something stopped him from starting to fight him. It was as the two arrived at the picnic area did Desiree speak up getting Danny's attention.

"Danny, this little boy is lost and he needs help. I was wondering if you could please help me find his parents." Danny looked up at his wife and saw the boy that she was talking about, and what he saw surely did shock him for he noticed that the boy that Desiree brought with her looked exactly like him, but only younger. Upon seeing him, he knew that he had to tell Desiree.

"Desiree, we do not have to look that far at all for I believe that we are to be his parents. I can also tell that he is a halfa just like us. I can feel it." When Desiree heard this, she looked at Dan and could not believe it. Everyone looked at Dan, including Ember. Desiree was still in shock with what Dan said, but Ember immediately spoke up with what came to her mind.

"Yeah, I get a brother," she said out loud for the two adults to hear. Danny and Desiree heard this and they only smiled at her, but when Dan heard this, he was in shock. He wanted to shudder in disgust of being a brother to anyone, but still, something within him was pushing him to be with Danny in a new way. With some unknown force, Dan walked over to the three and sat down with them and he started to eat the picnic that was laid out. As time passed by, Dan somehow started to forget the main reason why he came to Amity Park in the first place. It was as Dan finished eating with them did Ember speak up to him.

"Uh, would you please play with me?" she asked a bit shyly to him. Dan heard this and he wanted to scoff at the idea of even playing with her, but still, there was some unknown force that was telling him otherwise. Dan looked at Ember and spoke up.

"Sure, I will play with you." With hopeful eyes, Ember grabbed Dan's hand and she dragged him with her to the playground.

Danny and Desiree smiled at what happened between their daughter and their new family member. It was as they saw the two play did Desiree speak up to Danny wanting to ask him a question.

"Danny, are you sure about this? I know that you said that he is like us, but what about what he wants. Why don't you at least ask him and if he does agree then he can stay." When he heard this, Danny knew that Desiree was right. Still watching the two play together for a couple of more hours, the two noticed that they were starting to get tired. Upon seeing that, Danny and Desiree went to the two children and picked them up. Danny picked up Dan while Desiree picked up Ember. Since the two only lived a block away from the park, they gathered everything else up and started to make their way back to the Fenton Household. With everyone inside, the two then started to make sure that the children were put to bed. Danny and Desiree then looked at one another and the two of them went to their room and they went to bed.

Morning came for everyone and everyone was starting to wake up. Danny and Desiree were the first ones up and they were already downstairs making breakfast. Ember and Dan were still sleeping, but they woke up when they smelled the food that was made from downstairs. As Dan was waking up, he noticed that he was in a room that he was not in before. Wanting to know where he was, he made his way out of the room only to be met with Ember.

"Come on. Breakfast is almost done. I can smell it." When Dan heard this, he was about to scoff at her when he felt his wrist being grabbed and being dragged by Ember. He continued to be dragged when he saw that he was finally in the kitchen. Upon seeing this, he went to the table and began to eat along with everyone else as if it was normal for him in the first place. It was as he was eating the food did he start to forget the main reason as to why he even came to the human world the first place. It was as he was still eating did he hear his name.

"Dan, I would like to speak with you after we are done eating. Alright?" When Dan heard this from Danny, he was curious as to what he wanted to talk about. Everyone continued to eat until they were all done and Dan and Danny went to the living room. When Danny was sure that he was alone with Dan, he spoke up.

"Alright, since we are alone, I can finally speak with you. Now, I know that you have not looked like this for the rest of your life. I also know who you are as well. Now, Dark Dan, why are you a child and why are you here?" When he heard this from Danny, he was surprised to see that he was found out by him. Still overcoming with new feelings and new sensations that he thought abandoned a long time ago, he looked at Danny and started to let him know everything.

"Danny, " Dan said speaking up while sitting down," I do not know why I look like this at all. All I know is when I broke out of the thermos, I left Clockwork's lair and was making my way to the human world to cause chaos and to still find a way for you to turn into me. As I was flying towards the Fenton Portal, I saw a natural portal nearby and thought that maybe I could use that as a shortcut to the Amity Park. Luckily for me, it was a shortcut, but I also believe that when I flew thru the natural portal that it changed me as well. When I arrived in Amity Park, I immediately wanted to look for you, or more accurately spy on you to see what has changed since then. Imagine my surprise when I saw that I was in an alternate time-line. The Ember I know is way past her teens and I killed Desiree, who I can see is your wife in this time-line. Anyways, when I came to Amity Park, I still did not know about my change until it was Desiree who saw me, and the rest you know after that." When Danny heard this, he looked at his evil counter-part and started to think as to why he was here in the first place and why he was this young. It was as he was thinking as well did another question come to Danny.

"Since your arrival, have you started to feel different at all?" Dan looked at Danny and looked at him with sincerity in his voice.

"Actually, I have. Since I arrived, I somehow feel much calmer than before and I also feel wanted as well. I – never had a chance to actually feel like that in a long time. To be able to feel that is a blessing in some sorts. I have also been feeling more like something else, something to you, but I do not know what it is."

"I believe that I do," Danny said in response to Dan's comment.

"What is it? What is it that I am feeling, and why do I want it?" Danny looked at Dan and knew that he had to tell him.

"Dan, you are feeling as if I am your father, and to be truthful, I would not mind at all. I know that we have had different encounters in the past, but I would not mind getting to know you in a different way at all. I just want you to promise me one thing if you will."

"What would that be Danny?" Dan asked him with curiosity in his voice.

"I just want you to feel comfortable around all of us and when you are ready to call us the names that I know that you want, I would welcome it." It was there did Dan knew that he was going to be looking at Danny much differently and living a new life. One that he would gladly have and spend the time with his new family. He looked up at Danny and knew that the words that he was about to say was going to seal his fate.

"I am comfortable where I am at and I would love to be your son, dad." When Danny heard this, he looked at Dan and spoke up to him. Danny then looked at Dan and smiled. Danny's family had just gotten bigger and he was happy for it. Upon now knowing Dan's answer, the two left the room and they made their way back to the girls. Upon seeing them, Danny saw Desiree braiding Ember's hair as she was sitting on her lap. When she saw this, he smiled for this was his life now. He was going to live his new life with his new family and he could not wait.


End file.
